wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Clothing Clothing is what makes your character unique! These pieces can be collected from monsters, bought from shops, be rewards for quests, or even won from high-score mini game performances. There are thousands of different designs of clothing, so you always look fresh. Some clothing can be purchased from a Crowns Shopkeeper such as Prospector Zeke. Crowns clothing have very powerful enhancements and cards, and the items have a star and moon pattern. Clothing consists of three pieces: Hats Hats cover your head, and sometimes include a mask for your face. Example: Hood of the Phantom Robes Robes cover your body, and some come with capes. Example: Crystalline Vest Boots Boots cover your feet, and sometimes your lower legs. Example: Soothsayer's Sandals Dye You can dye your clothes different colors at the Dye Shop, for a small price. Pets can also be dyed or renamed here. Certain colours are less expensive than others. Brown is the least expensive colour to dye your clothes in. Equipment Equipment is a significant factor in the overall strength of your character. When you equip equipment you can't see it when you walk around. Similar to clothing, these items can be collected from monsters, bought from shops or be rewards for quests. Equipment consists of the following pieces: Athame When equipped, athames can give you attribute boosters which include raising damage, resistances, max health, max mana, accuracy, and many other statistics. Example: Reaper's Athame Ring When equipped, rings can give you attribute boosters which include raising damage, resistances, max health, max mana, accuracy, and many other statistics. Example: Simple Jade Ring Amulet Amulets come attached with a specific spell card, which they automatically put in the equipment cards slot in your deck. Example: Elven Pendant Wand When equipped, wands automatically place spells in the equipment cards slot in your deck. Most of these spells cost 0 Mana and 0 pips, and they do a low to moderate amount of damage. Example: Glowing Sapphire Wand Pet Pets are another type of equipment, some are just for decoration and some come with a card that will automatically place spells in the equipment cards slot in your deck. Some pets also raise mana or health. Whereas others increase your resistance of other schools or increase the attacks of cards from a school. Example: Danger Hound Deck Your deck is the final piece of equipment, and perhaps the most vital. Different decks come with different restrictions. These restrictions include max number of cards, max copies of each spell,max number of sidedeck cards, and max copies of your school’s spells. Example: Deck of Deliberation Housing Housing is a feature on Wizard101, in which a player owns a house. The player can choose their own house and and add items to this house. Other players can view this house only by teleporting to someone within the house. (houses cannot be viewed by anyone) Items for houses can be purchased from various vendors and dropped from creatures. Reagents Reagents are materials required in the creation of certain items including Equipment, Housing, and Treasure Cards. The creation process is called Crafting and there are five (5) levels of ability: Novice, Apprentice, Initiate, Adept, and Master. There is always a requirement for certain reagents as well as a place to craft. The equipment used in the crafting process are considered furniture and can be set up in the dorms. However, there are four types of crafting tables and it may become a bit cramped in a dorm room. Mounts Mounts are creatures/items that boost your speed.You can purchase them with gold (one-day rentals) from Zeke or with crowns (seven-day rentals or permanent) from the Crowns Shop. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Equipment, Pets, and Housing